


I See Fire

by TazedandConfused (LoveMink)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4135302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveMink/pseuds/TazedandConfused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small Drabble on the events at Haven when the Red Templars and Corypheus attack. Based on Ed Sheeran's 'I See Fire'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I See Fire

The moon burned. Unlike it had ever before, the violent rays, raced down to beat upon the land that went on for endless expansions all around them. It illuminated the carnage and destruction that was to her left, her right and all around her. The flames licked at everything they could reach, the orange flames, like red lyrium on their own, corrupting, killing. Burning, burning.

The villagers of Haven, who had came to be safe, struggled to breath. A little girl caught in the bustles of her mother dress, using it so she could breathe. Her own dress had burned up to her thighs, showing ugly red and bleeding burns on her legs. How was she even walking? 

"We must reach the chantry." Even it was drowned out by the shrieking, the burning, the death.

All she could see was fire, burning, hot, stark against the cool air of the mountains and the white snow. Something so pure, tainted, not only with the Orange but the red of the blood of the people who had looked to her for salvation!

How could she betray them, give them so much hope then take it from them just to let them die under false celebrations! What would her clan think? She was in training to be keeper, the protector of tradition and the people. She couldn't even protect these people.

The mountain just watched, watched as the safe haven turned into piles of smoke. Misty smoke, curling and being swept away by the harsh mountain minds. And one man stood above it all, the reason why the whole caostrophe. Him. The elder one.

Mythal protect them. Keeper of the hearth, keeper of the home, the protector. Andraste, the maker, whomever decided that these people deserved as the fire burned the trees and the homes.

When this was over, the darkness would return, it would sweep over this place and leave nothing. Desolation would have taken its toll, killed every person here who only wanted a day without their lives at stake.

Cullen tried to convince her she could change it, come back and make it to help them. Her eyes closed, to try to ignore the flames for a moment but all she could hear were her people, screaming on how the fire was here and burning. And Maker! And please save us. All that and no salvation. She was all they had left

If we should die, we should all die together.

And her last sight would be fire, all along the mountain side,


End file.
